A Mobius Wedding
by kayla.nelson.399
Summary: 8 years after the great war Tails and his friends decide to part ways and relax. But when Tails gets news of Sonic getting married flames arise. But when Tails arrives at the kingdom Sonic isn't acting like himself. And he is the only one who is noticing this? (this is based of MLP a canterlot wedding there are no characters from MLP here)
1. A Mobius Wedding Part 1

The day was arriving faster than any one could believe. It was finally the day when Princess Skyla and Sonic the hedgehog would be wed. After saving the world together from the clutches of Doctor Eggman, Scourge, Mephilis, and Metal Sonic; the two hedgehogs started going out. Some rumor it was because Sonic had fallen for her tom boy, free running spirit, but others say that the princess just wants to be with him so the king bribed him. Everyone in the kingdom was preparing for the day that Sklya and Sonic wanted so dear. But there were a few citizens who had yet received the news about the marriage.

On one calm afternoon in the fields of the green hill zone, Tails, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Cream, and Rouge were out for a picnic. Tails wore khaki gloves that reached up to his elbows, a red bandana around his neck, aviator goggles on his head, a tool belt with all of his necessary gadgets and brown work boots. Amy had a red hair band with a rose on it, her spines had grown longer, she wore a long red summer dress, and red sandals. Blaze had on her usual purple coat with her white pants. Knuckles wore a tan cowboy hat, a jean shirt with a khaki jacket, blue jeans and big hiking boots. Cream wore tan shorts with a yellow tank top, she had on tan sandals, and a hair band holding her ears together. And Rouge wore her usual black leather outfit and her long white high heel boots.

Ever since the world domination by Eggman and his band of villains, which failed thanks to Sonic and Skyla, Tails and some friends just decided to go their own ways. Everyone was growing up and it was time to give up the adventures and just relax. Everyone was now enjoying the company of friends and the peace and tranquility that came with no adventures, though they had to admit it was a little boring.

"My, it sure is wonderful outside isn't it?" Rouge looked to Knuckles as she spoke her questions.

"Yeah, a perfect day just to sit here and do nothing," Knuckles groaned, it was clear he was the one who wanted adventure.

"Oh Knuckles, you are always guarding the master emerald, I don't know how you see a picnic as boring?" Tails joked with his old friend.

"Yeah Mr. Knuckles, just enjoy the nature and have fun!" Cream happily cheered as she looked at the sky and took a deep breath.

Just then a mail bird flew from the sky and dropped a letter in Tails' hand. The bird chirped and smiled almost. Tails opened the scroll "It's a letter from the queen," he said and then proceeded to read the letter out loud, "Dear Miles Tails Prower, as the technical up keeper of the crystal kingdom, I am sure you are as excited about the wedding here in the crystal kingdom as I am."

Tails interrupted and looked at his friends confused asking what wedding, the other shrugged for they knew nothing of it.

"I will be presiding over the ceremony but would much like it if your friends could accompany you. Cream I would like you and your chao choir to provide the music as the bride walks down the aisle."

Cream gasped, "Oh my goodness, what an honor!"

"Amy Rose, I can think of no one better than you to host the receptions," Tails looked at Amy as he read. The pink hedgehog squealed with delight. "Knuckles, you will be in charge of the catering- wait Knuckles, you can cook?" Everyone looked at him with a confused glance and his face turned more red than usual.

"Ok, fine. Yes I can cook; I took a couple of culinary classes a while back and learned a few things." He looked away, ashamed that his secret had been revealed.

A little confused by this new news, Tails continued to read the letter, "Blaze, I would very much appreciate it if you could make a heart of fire around the bride and groom as they say their I do's"

"I shall not fail the Queen." Blaze smiled slightly, trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"Rouge you will be responsible for designing dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids."

"The queen, wants me to design dresses for a royal wedding?! Well I need to find more gems!"

"And as for you Tails, you will be playing the most important rule of all: making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Queen Cantis." Tails looked at the letter up and down, "But I don't understand, who's getting married?" The little bird chirped and then handed him another letter. He opened this one too and looked at the bird annoyed. "Queen Cantis cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Skyla and… Sonic?!" Everyone gasped, but Tails was the most surprised.

"Well, that speedster is finally slowing down for a change," Knuckles smiled and teased the old hero.

"Yeah, but with a princess?! And not me?!" Amy was getting hot headed but she took a deep breath and sighed. "It's okay, I'm over him now."

"Sure you are pinky," Rouge smirked.

Tails was still dumb struck and glared the direction the crystal kingdom would be. He crumpled up the paper and threw it into the forest. His face was becoming more and more red, as he cringed his teeth and his eyes narrowed.

"Tails, why are you not happy for Sonic? Is he not your best friend?" Blaze questioned the raging fox.

"Yeah Mister Tails, this is great news for Sonic," Cream placed a hand on his shoulder.

He brushed her hand away and walked a few feet away, "Yeah great news! That I just got from an invitation and not my own best friend! Thanks a lot Sonic! I mean, really, he couldn't tell me personally?!" Then he began to imitate Sonic, in a scornful way, "Hey Tails, just thought I should let you know that I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh never mind you'll hear about it when the invitation comes!" He picked the paper up again and ripped it, "I mean, when did he and Skyla even start dating!?" He began growling as his rage grew.

"Tails, are you okay?" Cream asked as she went up and hugged him.

He sighed as he began to calm down. He hugged her back and then she let go of him. "I'm fine; it's just since the world domination attack 8 years ago me and Sonic have been seeing each other less and less. It's just me and Sonic have always been so close, he was like my big brother. A big brother best friend, which I hoped he would be forever." He walked away from Cream's embrace and frowned, "Before I met you all Sonic was the only one who actually showed me friendship." Tails walked to the middle of the field and began having flash backs of his adventures with Sonic. When they first met, when he saved Tails from the bullies, fighting Chaos, stopping Eggman, and them all joining together to save the world.

"When I was just a kitten, I found it rather smitten to see how many creatures I could meet. I had my books to read, never knew that I would ever need, other creatures to make my life complete. But there was one hedgehog I cared for, I knew he would be there for me. My big brother, best friend forever, like to peas in a pod we did everything together. He taught me how to fly a plane, best friends forever, we never had a single fight, we did everything together. We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams. I missed him more than I realized, it seems. And though he's oh so far away, I'd hope that he would stay. My big brother best friend forever. Forever…"

"Tails, we've been battling together for a long time. Sonic is a great guy and doesn't abandon his friends. He's loyal and he's probably just busy," Knuckles inquired.

"Yeah, he is strong, brave and loyal. I mean they don't let anyone be captain of the royal guard."

"Wait! Sonic became captain of the royal guard!? So that means this a full blown royal wedding!" Rouge said with joy, "I really need more gems now!"

"Come on everyone, what are we waiting for! Let's hop on the next train and go!" Amy jumped up in complete and utter joy. Everyone packed up their picnic and ran to catch the next train. The train station was back in the city which was on the other side of the forest. Train was really the only way to get to the crystal kingdom. It was surrounded by snow and hard winters, but to keep the kingdom beautiful there was a magical shield that kept the kingdom secure from enemies and the cold. The group of friends were not about to brave the brutal winds, so the safest thing to do was take the train.

They hopped aboard the train just before the top of the hour. The rain chugged off and within the car excited chattering filled the walls. From giggles to cheers, just enjoying and savoring the fact they were apart of such a momentous occasion. Everyone that was except Tails, he was still sour about the fact that Sonic had told him in person. Tails sat alone in the corner of the car and stared out the window.

"Why the long face, buddy?" Knuckles sat down beside his friend.

Tails sighed and then looked at his red echidna friend, "I'm just thinking about Sonic. Since the attack we have only seen each other 20 times in 8 years, and now that he is settling down and getting married, we will probably never see each other."

"Don't think that way, he's our best friend. He will always make time for us."

"Couldn't seem to tell me he was getting married!" Tails yanked down the window shades and crossed his arms. He snorted from his nose and slinked down into the seat.

"We're here!" Amy yelled happily. Tails looked out the window and could see the kingdom and its magic shield. A hole opened and let the train through the field. Once at the dock the friends exited the train. There were guards everywhere, from the bay to the castle, on every block and corner.

"What is with the guards?" Blaze asked curiously.

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions, royal weddings do bring out the strangest people," Rouge said looking with amazement at the all guards. "But, let's get going. We have work to do."

"And you have a best friend to congratulate," Knuckles slapped Tails on the back.

"Yeah, congratulate. And then give him a piece of my mind!" Tails stormed off and through the large train station. He opened the doors and he saw the glory of the crystal kingdoms. Such beauty, everything glistened like crystals, it was majestic, royal and beautiful. But he had no time to sight see. He was on a mission.

On the other side of the kingdom, Sonic was in his royal guard uniform; a white button up shirt with medals, metal plated shoulder covers that connected to a chest plate, black pants, with a sword by his side, and he wore a metal helmet, which was a bright blue and black. He commanded the other guards where to go. "Beta team, you go search the towers." The guards saluted and marched off. "Gamma team, go search the town." They saluted as well and marched off. "Alpha team, you search the castle." That team did the same and he was left standing by himself. He rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Man, I hope Tails and them get here soon. I can't wait to see him again." At that moment the two tailed fox stormed up and glared at the blue hedgehog.

"I've got something to say to you!" He yelled as he rushed up the stairs.

"Tails! I missed you buddy! How was the train-" Sonic was cut off by Tails pointing a finger in his face.

"How could you not tell me you were getting married?! I'm your best friend for Pete's sake." Tails was so angry he could just about punch Sonic in the face. But instead he just turned his back to him and crossed his arms.

"Tails, it isn't my fault. Queen Cantis has asked for an increase in protection. Didn't you see all the guards at the station?"

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you heard about it?!"

"It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against the kingdom. We don't know who is responsible for it, but the queen asks that I provide additional protection. The burden of keeping this kingdom safe rest squarely on my shoulders. Since I am the only one who can harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds, I am the one who has to protect this kingdom. Shadow is nowhere to be found and Silver is back in his own time. It's up to me to protect the innocent people." Sonic led his fox friend through the halls and onto a bridge that looked out onto the kingdom. From there they saw hundreds of soldiers lining up and marching to rhythmic and uniform beat. "I have to lead all of these brave men; I'm looked upon by all of them. I can't let them down and I can't walk away. I've been so busy that I can't even sleep. I close my eyes and it's like an alarm goes off and I'm called to the castle. Being focused has been my top priority."

Tails sighed; he saw that he was being selfish and that it wasn't Sonic's fault. "Okay. Okay. You've got a really big job on your hands, protecting a kingdom with a power only you can control. But still, how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not important to you anymore?"

"Hey. You're my best bud, of course you're important to me. But I understand if you didn't want to be my best man," Sonic smirked and looked at his friend.

"You want me to be your best man?"

"Duh!"

"I'll do it, but only if you answer me this one question."

"Sure thing," Sonic shrugged and smiled.

"When did you and princess Skyla even start dating?!"

"Tails, when Eggman and his band tried to take over, Skyla was there at the battle before I even had time to move. She is so brave and ready to stand for her people. She is strong, independent and so caring. If only you could've seen the way she was fitting! Quick and full of power and determination!" Sonic feel into a daze and a goo-goo smile just thinking about his love. "I mean at one point in the battle, even when all seem lost she wouldn't give up. Eggman had us against a wall, with robots surrounding us. I admit I was scared but then I looked at her face. She glared at him and she stepped forward. She reached a hand back to me and said 'Sonic, this isn't over yet.' I took her hand and in a blast she unleashed an attack that took out all the robots in a blink! If I had to fight with anyone that day I was glad it was her." He sighed happily and leaned against a wall.

"You really do love her don't you?" Tails frowned seeing the way Sonic acted just talking about her. He couldn't help but think what he would be like actually being around her.

"Of course, Tails. How could I not? She's beautiful, strong and so caring. She's perfect."

"Oh, Sonic. That's so sweet of you." Tails turned around and from the end of the bridge a light purple hedgehog with blue eyes, her purple spines fell down to her chest. She wore a pink and yellow dress that flowed behind her. As a princess she had to wear dresses, but she would have preferred to be in pants and a t-shirt. The hedgehog girl hugged her love and kissed his cheek. She turned around and looked at Tails. "Tails, is that you? Man you have grown up since the last time we saw each other!" She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Well, yeah I am 22 now. I was 14 the last time you saw me and just ending puberty."

"Did my mother invite you to the wedding?"

"Yeah, she put me in charge of making sure everything goes as planned and of course to work on the lighting and special effects. I mean techy stuff, you know."

"Well I can't think of anyone more qualified for this position. I actually told mom to invite you guys. You're friends of Sonic's and friends of mine!" She hugged him tight and petted his head. Tails was surprised but hugged her back. Skyla pulled away and went back to Sonic's side. "Honey, I have to get back to my duties, I know you are busy but could you keep an eye on all the preparations? Mom has me all tied up with practice for my coronation as queen."

"Of course, honey. Well, Tails, we are going back to work, and we will let you get started on what you need to do. I'll be by later to check on how everything's going," Sonic raised a hand for a high five. Tails was hesitant but then gladly high fived his best friend. Sonic and Skyla walked away, and Tails leaned against the wall of the bridge. He rested his arms and crossed them. He took a deep breathe through the nose and sighed happily.

"It's great to have Sonic back." Tails walked off the bridge and went to get started on his job. First thing on the list was to check up on Knuckles and see how the food was coming along. Tails wrote down a check list of things needed and headed off to the royal kitchen. There he saw Knuckles frantically running back and forth. Oven. Counter. Cabinet. And back to the oven. Tails chuckled, he has never seen the echidna so frantic over anything. And he was even more surprised that the thing he was frantic over was food.

"Cake," he said was he climbed on a ladder and added the final decoration to the statuerous cake. "Check." Tails checked 'cake' off the list and sat down in a chair. Knuckles ran to a block of ice and punched it. Some ice shattered and there stood a heart ice sculpture. "Ice sculpture, check." Tails snickered as he marked that off the list as well. Then Knuckles ran back to the oven and pulled out a piping hot tray of hors d'oeuvres. "Best apple fritter you've ever tasted?" He asked as he handed one over to Tails. Tails blew the steam off and took a bite.

"Check," Tails resounded blissfully. Just then Sonic busted through the doors. He stood with his arms crossed and in royal guard uniform. He was frowning and seemed to have no emotion on his face. He walked over to Knuckles and stood there waiting to be addressed.

"Hey, Sonic. Come to check out what's on the menu for your big day."

"I have, but since when did a dirt eater like you learn to cook?" His voice was lower than normal and had a cold tone to it. Tails caught on but Knuckles felt he was only joking with an old friend.

"I took a few cooking classes after the war. Here try one of my apple fritters."

Sonic picked up a piece and looked at it disgustingly. He gingerly took a bite and swallowed it forcefully. "It's great Knuckles, surprisingly. I don't hate it."

"Thanks man, why don't you take a few to go. I know you are working hard and don't have a lot of time so here's to take some stress off." Knuckles handed him a brown paper bag full of the apply fritters. Sonic resentfully took the bag and began to walk away. He stride had more pride in it and he seemed to be at the top of everything. As he reached the door, he threw the bag in the trash can when Knuckles wasn't looking. Tails gasped, he had never seen his best friend act so rude.

"Did you see what he just did?" Tails ran out the door leaving Knuckles confused, but he shrugged and continued cooking. When Tails ran out Sonic was nowhere to be found. He frowned, maybe Sonic really was just playing around after all. Tails looked at his check list and the next thing to do was to check in on Rouge and the dresses. Tails flew up to the tower and into the window. He sat on the bed and tried not disturb Rouge and her work. For being only a day in the crystal kingdom she already had almost all the dresses made. She was adding more details to the bride's gown and then she would be done. He sat there and couldn't help but think about how he acted, as he continued to think, he just burst out and began talking to the non-attention Rouge. "I mean you should've seen the way he acted! He was fine just an hour ago but now it's like he is a whole new person. Sonic what got into you?"

Just then Sonic and Skyla walked into the room. Skyla joined Sonic because this was her dress they were talking about. Rouge walked away from the dress and design and bowed to the princess.

"Princess Skyla, let me just say thank you for letting me be a part of a momentous occasion. I have worked so hard and I think you will love the results," she moved out of the way as Skyla and Sonic walked to the dresses.

"I love them!" Skyla squealed joyfully as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Skyla, these peasant clothes don't do you justice. There should be more gems and longer train. And the brides maid dresses a completely wrong color. The color of the dresses should make the bride look even more beautiful. The color yellow does her no justice. They should be blue or purple, maybe even pink," Sonic scorned the beautiful dresses.

"Sonic, dear, I think they are lovely."

"Trust me… dear; you won't look good in them." To say the word dear seemed to pain him. Skyla looked at Sonic and then back at the dresses.

"Rouge?"

"Don't worry about it dear, I can change the colors and do what he said before the nights up."

"Thank you Rouge." Skyla said as Sonic walked away with his new proud stride. Skyla followed behind, and wrapped her arm around his. Tails was growing more and more suspicious. So now he decided to follow Sonic were he went. He trailed him from place to place; he soon went to the reception hall and checked in on how the reception party was going.

The blue hedgehog pushed open the doors and saw streamers and balloons filled every corner. Confetti was on the ground and the table was piled high with cake and games. "Sonic!" Amy yelled as she ran to hug him, but Sonic moved out of the way to avoid the death hug.

"I have come to check out the party games and how the decorations are going." Tails hid behind a pillar, in the shadows as he watched the scene unfold.

"Well let's see we got games over here," she pointed at pin the tail on the pony, some board games and even spin the bottle. "And we have dancing." She played some music and danced, in a silly manner, to the music. "I think this reception will be perfect."

"If we were having a 6 year olds birthday party that is," his cold tone came worse as he exited the room. Amy was unaware of the insult and she just smiled as she watched him leave the building. Tails' eyes were now narrowed and he knew something was wrong with Sonic. He wasn't in a chipper mood like he was early. He was rude, demanding and, dare he say, even boastful. Something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Well he would've if Queen Cantis didn't ask him to go ahead and fix the lighting fixtures tonight.

It was now dark in the kingdom and everyone was relaxing from a hard day's work. The six friends went to a local café for a drink. They sat down at the table and was laughing and giggling with excitement. Tails ordered his drink and sat down, "Did anyone else notice how rude Sonic was being?" They all looked at him surprised and like they had no idea what he was talking about. The surprise on their face was like he had bugs crawling out of his ears.

"Foxy, what are you talking about? Sonic seems fine," Rouge said as she sipped her drink.

"Rouge he was so demanding about SKYLA'S dress, it wasn't even his outfit. And yet he wanted you to make all those changes."

"Well, why wouldn't he want the best for his bride on their special day?"

Tails was starting to get frustrated, how did they not see what he was seeing, "Knuckles, did you know that after he said that he didn't hate your apple fritters that he threw them in the trash?"

"He probably was just trying to spare my feelings is all. They probably needed more cinnamon in them."

Tails groaned as he sat his drink down on the table with a thud. "No he was being fake and totally rude!"

"Well, he did raise his voice at one of my chaos," Cream said with a soft and embarrassed tone.

"See! Rude!"

"But he was singing really off key," Cream raised the chao up and his voice screeched and squawked. Everyone covered their ears and winced in pain.

"Amy, you had to have noticed," Tails looked but Amy was gone, "Amy?"

"She must have gone shopping," Rouge inquired.

"Never mind. Blaze you are with me on this one right?"

"I am sorry Tails. But I have been too busy practicing for the fire heart to notice the groom's bad attitude," Blaze said making a small flame on her finger.

Tails groaned again and clenched his fist. Rouge flew over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tails, I'm sure he's just stressed. Wait till this blows over you'll see." Tails jumped up and slammed his hands on the table

"And I'm sure something is wrong with him. And if you aren't going to help I will find out on my own!" Tails stormed away from the table and towards Skyla's chambers. He climbed the stairs but half way up them a feeling a dread came over him. Should he really involve the princess in this? She was so busy, and what if it really was just stress? Would he ruin a relationship? He took a deep breath and then knocked on her doors. Skyla opened them and greeted the fox with a warm smile.

"Tails, come on in." She moved out of the way and extended a hand toward her room. Tails walked in, he noticed that was in her wedding jewelry. But even in her happiness she could see the despair on the fox's face. "Is something wrong Tails?"

"It's Sonic."

"What about him?"

"I just think that-" Tails was cut off by Sonic clearing his throat and opening the door. Skyla strolled over to her love and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her but it seemed there was no love in the embrace.

"Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" He looked at Skyla and pulled her outside the door and into the hallway. He shut the door behind them but not all the way, just a crack for Tails to see out. The two began arguing and Tails walked over to the door to watch them. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you to wear that." He scowled, pointing at her necklace.

"This was my mothers, she wants me to wear it during the wedding. I just can't say no to her."

"Are you disagreeing with me?!" His rage was beginning to grow, as was hers.

"I guess I am!" She yelled but then Sonic pinned her against the wall and smacked her across the face. Skyla gritted her teeth but then let out a sigh, she stood up and looked at her fiancé. Tails gasped and then flew out the window as fast as he could. He flew back to the room he and his friends were staying at in the castle. He busted down the door in a frantic panic.

"Something's wrong with Sonic and-" he stopped dead breath when he saw his friends in dresses and Knuckles in a tuxedo. "What the!?"

"Tails, look! Sonic and Skyla want us to be the princesses new bride's maids!" Cream said with extreme joy and happiness.

"New brides maids, what happened to her old ones?"

"They didn't say, but Sonic said he would just love it if we could fill in for them," Knuckles said straitening his tie.

"Are you sure he said "love"? And not "I wouldn't hate it"?" Tails walked to the center of the room in an angered manner.

"Fox boy, just give them a chances. We all have been working so hard and they are rewarding us," Rouge said as she straightened her jeweled dress.

"And you had your doubts about your best friend," Knuckles playfully punched Tails in the arm as he kindly scoffed about the foxes doubts.

"Are you for sure I should wear this? This dress does not look flame retardant," Blaze questioned as she glanced over her white and purple dress.

"I'll see what I can do," Rouge walked back to her sewing equipment and began to work. The others began to chattering excitedly. With all their excitement they were missing the big picture! That something was wrong with Sonic and that Skyla was in trouble. Tails somberly walked to the balcony, he raised his head and looked at the stars. His teeth gritted and he stood proud.

"If no one else helps me, I will find out what is wrong with Sonic and save Skyla!" He ran off down the stairs and into the night.

The next day was the wedding practice and everyone was in the grand hall for the practice. Skyla and Sonic stood at the altar with Queen Cantis behind them, for she was the one wedding them. Knuckles stood beside Sonic, for he was one of the best men. The 4 girls walked up the aisle as the organ music played, they lined up beside Skyla.

"Good job girls, no need to rush. Then of course Skyla will enter. I will say a few words then we will begin with the ceremony. Sonic you will get the ring from your best man," Cantis said but then they all looked and Tails was nowhere to be found.

"Um, has anyone seen Tails today?" Skyla asked concerned for her friend.

Just then Tails burst through the large double doors. His eyes full of anger and his fist clenched ready to fight. "I'm here, and I am not standing next to him!" He yelled as he pointed a finger at Sonic; whose face was still and unmoving. "And neither should any of you!" Everyone has a surprised look on their faces, everyone except for Sonic. He glad stare pierced Tails, yet Tails stayed strong.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I don't know why he is acting like this," Skyla said trying to calm the furious hedgehog.

"Let's just ignore him," Sonic said as he turned back to Skyla.

"No! You have to listen to me!" Tails exclaimed with determination.

Cream flew over to him and stood in front of him and placed her hands on her shoulders to try and calm him, "Goodness, are you okay?"

"Cream, I am fine." He pushed her out of the way, but then Knuckles stopped his raid.

"Are you sure?" The red echidna raised his arms out to stop him, but Tails just flew over him.

"I have something to say! That isn't Sonic!" Everyone gasped as Skyla just looked at Sonic with a worried look. She knew something, but what was it? Sonic's eyes narrowed and a low growl emitted from his throat. "He's been horrible to his friends! He's obviously done something to Skyla's bride's maids! And if that wasn't enough I saw him HIT Skyla!" With each statement he went closer and closer to Sonic. As Tails grew closer his anger grew larger. Sonic's glare was unchanged, he stood unwavering and proud. When Tails got right in his face, he only snorted air out his nose and pushed the fox out of the way.

"You are wrong, Tails." He walked out coldly, that then turned into a sprint.

"You're not Sonic! And if you aren't stopped you are going to ruin this kingdom!" Tails followed Sonic to the door but then turned around. As he walked back he bumped into Skyla, he looked down at her and her face was covered in a mix of anger and…fear?

"Tails! He didn't hit me because he was mad! Whenever I get angered I have to be calmed down and that's the way everyone has always calmed me down! He was trying to help me! He hasn't been trying to hurt me; he's been trying to help me! And I decided to replace my bride's maids because I found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was to meet Crystal Kingdom royalty!" Skyla turned away and threw her arms in the air as she yelled at her friend. But then she whipped back around and yelled in his face, "And if he hasn't been on the best behavior with your friends, it's because even though he is so busy he has been having to make all the decisions about our wedding!" Tails tried to rebuttal but he was cut off by her again. "He is completely stressed out because it's very important that our big day be perfect!" She stomped her foot on the ground and then stood on her tip toes to get eye level with him, "Which is something that obviously wasn't important to you!" She said the last word with venom and hate. She took a deep breath, "Now, if you excuse I have to go and tell Sonic that you realized you were wrong. And you can forget about being his best man. If I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all." That last sentence, was it a warning? She walked out of the room and turned down the hall. She stood still and then sighed. "There, I saved your secret." She said then Sonic emerged from the shadows with an evil grin. He placed a hand on her shoulder roughly and growled.

"Soon there will be no more secrets for you to pathetically hide," he pushed her away and then walked back to the grand hall in the shadows.

"Tails, run…" Skyla said under her breath as she ran back to her room crying.

Back in the grand hall, Tails stood stupefied in the middle of the room. His mouth was gaping as he looked back at his friends. They were all upset about how he acted, they all walked past him and left him alone in the room. His heart ached, he grabbed his chest and almost began to cry. He walked over to the stairs and sat down on them, as he let the tears flow. "Maybe I was over reacting. I could've gained another friend, but instead I lost my best friend." His tears flowed faster down his cheeks. "He was my big brother best friend forever, and no we'll never do anything…together." Tails sat on the stairs and cried, but then he felt someone pet his head. He looked up and saw the caring green eyes of Sonic. "Sonic, I'm so sorry."

Sonic's green eyes flashed a blood red, his eyes narrowed and glared at Tails, his cold voice then echoed, "You will be! Chaos control!" He pulled a green chaos emerald from his back and then Tails was covered in a bright red energy. Sonic smirked coldly as Tails disappeared in a poof. Sonic walked away into the shadows, and all that could be seen was his cold red eyes.


	2. A Mobius Wedding Part 2

Tails awoke in a dark, cold and lonely place. Thankfully, he always had his tool belt on and he pulled out a flash light, switched it on and illuminated the cave which he was in. Crystals hung from the ceiling in clusters, and grew from the sides of the rocky walls. Walking in the dark would be disastrous. He glanced over his new surroundings, "Hello?" He stood up and tried to look in the distance, "Is anyone there?" There was no response. He placed a hand under his chin and pondered, "Where am I?"

Sonic's face flashed on one of the large crystals, and with a dark voice he informed his prisoner of his location, "The caves beneath the crystal kingdom, once home to greedy bats who wanted to take the jewels for themselves, and now, your prison." Tails backed away from the large image and then ran down a dark path.

"Someone?! Anyone! Help!"

Sonic laughed, a deep and maniacal cackle, "It's no use. No one can even hear you. In fact, most creatures have forgotten these caves even existed, so no one will think to look for you." As he talked his face flashed from crystal to crystal, some surrounding Tails and others to appear behind and send a fear down his spine. "Which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try and interfere with my plans" He laughed again with the same cackle.

Tails stopped running and looked curiously at one of the crystals, "Plans? What plans?"

Sonic stopped laughing, "The plans I have for the kingdom of course."

Tails jumped up and pulled a blaster from his tool belt. His rage and bravery grew; he had to protect the kingdom from this new Sonic. He was the only one who knew this secret, and it was up to him. He was the hero, which was new to him. He had always been the side kick, now he had to take the lead and save the day. He aimed the blaster at the crystal, "Don't you dare harm this kingdom!"

Sonic smirked coolly and scoffed, "The only way to stop me is to catch me!" His image flashed from crystal to crystal. As he did this Tails blasted shots at each image he saw. After a crystal would explode the hedgehog's face would taunt him and laugh. He knew he this was useless, but in his rage he kept shooting. One wall exploded when his blaster struck it. The laughter echoed away and from the dust there sat Sonic. He was battered and bruised, his fur matted, he had cuts on his arms and his gloves were ripped. He looked around at the explosion and then smiled when he saw Tails. But Tails' reaction was not the same! Tails growled, leaped forward and pinned the hedgehog to the ground.

"Tails! No wait! What are you doing! You got it all wrong! The Sonic that put you down here was actually Shadow in disguise!" Sonic struggled, trying to get out from underneath the stronger fox.

"Likely story!" Tails pointed the blaster right in his face.

"Tails, when you 7 years old you had a major crush on Rouge! But you didn't want anyone to know because where she was so much older than you! But that time she kissed you on the cheek you spazzed out like a little school boy with a crush!"

Tails backed off the real Sonic in shock that he had remembered that from so long ago. "Sonic, it is you!" He helped Sonic up quickly, pulling his hand as he jumped up. They high fived each other once Sonic found his footing. Just then Shadow's laugh echoed through the caves. Both of the boys took a deep breath and stood strong, "We have to stop him!" Sonic nodded, and then they both ran down the cave corridors, praying for an exit.

Back inside the castle, Shadow was in his chambers getting ready for the wedding. He was in a new guard uniform; it was a black button down with white buttons, a gold collar and gold cuffs with white shield cufflinks, and a blue sash. His black pants were loose and he had a red belt that had a gold buckle, and he had on black shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror, then picked up a rose and placed in on his sash.

"This day is going to be perfect, the kind of day I know I've wanted all along. All those armor bores, say I look great in uniform. What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!" His eyes flashed to his blood red eyes, and he clenched his fist to his chest with an evil and psychotic smile.

Inside the caves Sonic and Tails were desperately looking for an exit. "This day was going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small. But instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate, my wedding bells may never ring for me at all." Sonic sat down in almost defeat. Tails placed a hand on his shoulder and looked around to find some light of hope.

"I care not a thing about the ring! I won't partake in any cake!" He kicked over a table with a basket of treats on it. They spilled everywhere on the floor, yet he continued his aria. "Vows?! Well I'll be lying when I say." He walked over to a mannequin and caressed it, "That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together. The truth is I don't care for her at all!" He punched the mannequin and it fell to the floor in pieces. He stomped his foot in the remains, "No I do not love the bride, for my heart is dead inside! But I still want her to be all mine!" He yelled into the mirror and his psychotic look was going further away from sanity.

"We must escape before it's too late; find a way to save the day! Hope, I'll be lying if I say. I don't fear that I may lose her, to one who wants to use her! Not care for, love, and cherish her each day." They ran up on an old min cart which must have been used to min the gems out of the caves. And at the end of the track was a light. Sonic ran to the cart which has been blocked my rocks that had fallen down from the ceiling. He desperately tried to push the cart free from the rocks but to no avail, "For I oh so love the bride. Oh, in my heart she does reside." Tails smiled with tears in his eyes. He pushed Sonic in the mine cart and moved some of the rocks, he pushed the cart again and it moved free and it rushed down the track. "Oh, princess Skyla, I'll soon be by your side!" But as the track rushed down, a part in it was broken. The cart crashed and sent the two heroes into the air. Tails grabbed Sonic and used his two tails to fly them to the ledge where the light was.

The ceremony had begun, Shadow stood at the front of the room, with Queen Cantis behind him. He smirked as the doors opened and Skyla walked down the aisle, her face was sad and somber, not what you would expect from a wedding. She kept looking around the door hoping that Sonic would bust through the window and save her. Shadow frowned at this but then smirked, "Finally! The moment has arrived, for me to take a very lucky bride."

"Oh the wedding we won't make! She'll end up marrying a fake!" Tails and Sonic landed on the edge but then Sonic fell down in despair, "Princess Skyla will be-"

"Mine! All Mine!" Shadow grinned at the thought, as Skyla reached the altar and stood beside him. Skyla frowned but then put on a brave face as she turned to face her mother.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Skyla and Sonic the hedgehog," Queen Cantis began the union.

Sonic and Tails pushed against the walls of the cave, hoping they would trigger a switch and some door would open up. "We're never going to save her!"

Tails took a couple steps back to get a better look at things, "Don't worry Sonic, we will. We just have to find a way out." Then a flicker of light caught his eye, he looked up and he saw an opening to the kingdom. "There!" He flew him and Sonic up to the ledge and they were quickly confronted by Skyla's old bride's maids, but they had been brain washed.

"You're not going anywhere!" They hissed at the heroes. The evil girls were slowly getting closer and closer to the two. Tails had to think quickly, how where they going to escape this. He looked everywhere for a way to get around them. They couldn't get around them. If he tried to fly they would jump up and pull them down. There was no way under them, or any way out! The three bride's maids corned their victims. Tails was getting worried, had they come this far for nothing. Just then Sonic pulled out a bouquet of flowers. He smirked and then waved them in front of the faces of the desperate women. Their eyes lit up with delight at the sight of the flowers. Sonic threw them to the side and then they all went jumping after it and fighting each other for the bunch of flowers.

Tails looked at Sonic and they both smiled. Sonic gave his friend thumbs up and they climbed out of the hole and into the kingdom.

"Now, we just have to get to the castle before it's too late." Sonic dashed toward the castle in frenzy as Tails followed close behind.

"How do you plan on getting into the castle anyway?"

Sonic just smirked cockily at the fox and didn't say a word. They arrived at the gates and two guards were standing there. Since this was a royal wedding they took the extra precaution. Sonic looked up the castle and saw an open window. "Tails, fly us up there without getting spotted." Tails nodded, Sonic then grabbed a hold of Tails' feet as he spun his two tails like a propeller to lift them up soundlessly. The guards didn't spot them and they entered the window with ease. "Okay, we are in the east wing; the grand hall is right behind the ballroom. If I am correct we need to find the west stair case and take it down and we will find the doors to the grand hall." Sonic dashed down the hall and found the long stair case. The two jumped up onto the railing and grinded down to the bottom. At the bottom they could hear Queen Cantis finishing up the vows and "I do's". Sonic found the door and showed Tails where it was. Taking no time to hesitate Tails burst through the large double doors.

"Stop!" He yelled as he ran into the crowded of shocked people. The people moved and made an aisle for Tails to reach the altar.

"Why does he always have to get in the way?" Shadow mumbled under his breath, but then composed himself. "Tails, buddy, why do you have to ruin my special day?"

"Because," a look of surprise came over the villains face when he heard Sonic's voice. He looked up and saw the blue hedgehog enter in through the door and walked up in front of Tails. "It isn't your special day! It's mine!"

Shadow was taken back; he looked over at Skyla who had the biggest smile on her face. But then she noticed Shadow glaring at her and she looked away with a frown. He smirked and then grabbed Skyla from behind, "But you're still too late!"

All of Sonic's friends were confused at what was going on. There were two Sonics! "I don't understand how can there be two of you?" Knuckles asked his friend in the aisle.

"He's actually Shadow! He's come to marry Skyla so he can become king of the crystal kingdom! He wants to take over this kingdom and make it in his desire." Sonic grinned at the fake him; he had just revealed all his plans.

Shadow growled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" A bright flash went through the grand hall. Shadow's blue fur disappeared to reveal his black fur with red high lights. The royal guard uniform deteriorated off his body, to reveal a long red should cape, his white loves with the gold rings around the wrist and his black, white and red rocket shoes. On his head fell a crown and he opened his eyes to reveal his bright blood red eyes. "Right he is. Sonic you have never been the smartest but you and your friend were able to reveal me to the world. I wanted to take this kingdom and make it my own! Why? Because if this kingdom falls to darkness and stops fighting it there will be peace! Just like Maria wanted! And with my army of the dark presence, I will take over this kingdom and make it my own!" He laughed in rage and an evil way.

"They'll never get the chance!" Sonic yelled as he stepped forward. "There are guards all over the kingdom and they will stop your army!"

Shadow laughed, mocking Sonic for his false assumption, "Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right honey?" He looked over at princes Skyla, she frowned and snapped her fingers. The guards listened to her order and they lowered their weapons and went to tell the other soldiers. "You see, Skyla is under my control right now and if she wants what is best for her kingdom she will listen to me!"

"Skyla! No! Do what's right!" Sonic tried to step forward but Shadow threw a spear made of chaos at the hedgehog.

"Want to go back to the caves already?" Sonic stepped back beside Tails knowing he couldn't get close to her. "Ever since I took your place, I have had Skyla slowly send every guard off, and now my dark presence will be here any minute. Slowly they are taking over the city." He walked over to Skyla and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "She may not be my wife, but she is under my control! And unable to perform her duties as princess!" Shadow pushed Skyla down onto the ground as she walked away.

"Skyla! No!" Sonic was getting more angered by the second. He couldn't stand to see his love getting treated this way.

Shadow looked outside as he saw the dark presence enter in the kingdom, "First, we take the crystal kingdom, and then all of Mobius!"

"No," just then Queen Cantis walked forward and confronted Shadow. "You may have made it impossible for Skyla to perform her duties, but not me. And now that you had so foolishly revealed yourself, I can protect my subjects from you!" Queen Cantis pulled a crystal from her dress and held it in her hand. It glowed bright and surrounded the Queen in it. She floated into the air and then a blast of pure light energy went forth from her. Shadow reacted quickly and he held a Chaos Emerald tight in his hand and he blasted pure chaos energy back at her. The light energy was getting closer to Shadow and he began to worry. But then he gritted his teeth and the chaos energy quickly went toward the Queen. The energy reached the Queen and the light energy exploded as the Queen fell down onto the ground. Her crown flew off her head and landed at Shadow's feet. The crowd gasped as Tails, Sonic and their friends ran to her side.

"This power has made me even more powerful than the queen!" Shadow laughed as the crowded screamed.

"Tails, get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic, use their power to defeat Shadow." Queen Cantis passed out, but Tails and his friends stood up.

"Sonic stay here! We will get the emeralds and be back soon. Protect Skyla and try to help her!" Tails ordered his best friend. Sonic nodded at his pal and then Tails turned around and looked at his friends. They all smiled and they ran out into the hall, each flinging off their formal dressed to reveal their fighting clothes underneath. The six friends ran outside the castle and to the vault where the Chaos Emeralds were being held.

Shadow looked outside the window, "You can run! But you can't hide!" Just then the six friends saw the dark presence. The hooded figures were all together and with them they brought darkness behind them. Darkness spread to the feet of the friends but that didn't stop them. They ran back and went another way to the vault. They were being followed but they climbed the stairs and reached the door to the vault. But on in front of the door were already some of the dark presence.

Blaze made fire balls in her hands, "It looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way." Rouge and Cream flew up into the air, Amy pulled out her piko piko hammer, Knuckles cracked his knuckles, Blaze's fire ball grew bigger, and Tails pulled out a blaster from his belt. They charged at the army and within seconds a fight ensued. Punches could be heard from beatings that Knuckles gave. Blaze threw the fire balls at the hooded figures and they disappeared into smoke. Tails and Amy stood back to back.

"Just like old times. Huh, Amy?"

"Yeah Tails, and it is just as fun now as it was then!" She yelled as she jumped into the air and slammed her hammer into the ground. She made a small quake that sent the dark presence back. Rouge and Cream would fly down in surprise attack and kick the creatures from behind. Tails blasted his way to the door and when it was all said and done, every member of the fighting force was tired. They panted and caught their breath, but they didn't want to wait too long. Tails entered in the pass code and the doors opened up. At the end of the hall was sitting the Chaos Emeralds, but just then, a hoard of dark presence floated from the ceiling and in front of them. Weak and tired, the friends had to admit surrender.

Back at the castle Shadow paced anxiously, he was worried that Tails and the others would make it to the emeralds. Sonic, Skyla and Queen Cantis were all trapped inside chaos energy. Sonic looked to Skyla who was crying to herself for letting this happen. Sonic looked to Shadow in anger. "You won't get away with this Shadow! Tails will get the emeralds then-" But before he could finish his sentence the dark presence pulled Tails and them into the grand hall defeated and battered. Sonic was in shock, was there any hope now?

"You were saying?" Shadow grinned evilly as he walked to the mangled group. "It's funny, Tails here was suspicious of my behavior all along. But everyone else was so caught up in the wedding planning that they didn't even realize."

Tails frowned, knowing he let Sonic down. "Tails, I'm sorry. We should've believed you."

"No, don't be sorry. He fooled every one, and the fact that he forced Skyla to play along made it more believable. He fooled every one of us."

"Hmm, I did, didn't I?" Shadow said as he looked out the window at the chaos and destruction outside. The dark presence was taking over everything and everybody. They were encasing the guards in chaos energy and corned the citizens. "This day has been just perfect. This kind of day I know I wanted all along. Every creature I'll soon control! Every hedgehog, fox and foal! Who says a king can't really have it all!?" Shadow laughed with his victory, to preoccupied with the beautiful destruction to notice Tails walking over to Sonic. Tails pulled out a disintegrater from his tool belt and made the chaos energy disappear.

"Go to her. This may be your last chance," Tails stood up and Sonic nodded and smiled. He ran over to Skyla who was trying not to cry. She heard the screams of her citizens and it pained her heart. She could've stopped him, but now it was too late. Sonic hugged her from behind and held her close.

"Sonic, this is my entire fault."

"No it isn't. You did your best but his lust for power was too strong to take down."

Skyla frowned and looked down at her feet, "Sonic, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, remember what you told me on the egg carrier, 'this isn't over yet.'" Sonic said trying to help his love remember that she is powerful and she can take back her kingdom. She smiled and stood up.

"Wrong! It's all over now!" Shadow said as he teleported right in front of them.

"Skyla! Remember that move that you pulled off? The one that destroyed all the robots in a blink. Try to do that again!" Sonic said holding her hands. She looked into his eyes and nodded. She mustered up all her energy but it wasn't enough.

"Sonic, I'm too weak and distraught about what has happened. I can't pull off the move." She frowned and hugged her hero close.

"No, my love will give you strength." Sonic hugged her close to his chest and petted her hair.

"What a lovely, but absolutely a ridiculous sentiment!" Shadow rolled his eyes at the pathetic couple. He walked back over to the window to watch his victory with ease. Skyla closed her eyes and focus. Sonic then reached down and held her face in the palm of his hand. He kissed her, softly and with love. Just then they were surrounded in a bright light, Sonic's fur was no longer ripped and bloody, he was back to himself, perfectly healed. The two opened their eyes and saw that they were protected by a shield. They each smiled lovingly at the other and then their eyes turned white as a blast from their bodies sent all the dark presence out of the kingdom, they all disappeared in smoke. Shadow was hit with the blast but hit a castle wall, knocking him out cold. He fell down onto the floor in defeat. Sonic and Skyla returned to normal as they landed on the floor. Tails and the friends all ran up and hugged Sonic and Skyla. After the hug Skyla and Tails ran to Queen Cantis to make sure she was okay.

They helped her up and she said to them, "Don't worry about me. I'm okay. But Tails, now you have a real wedding to put together." Skyla smiled at Tails and he smiled back. Throughout the next day, things went smooth as could be. Even though Sonic looked Knuckles apple fritters, he still couldn't pass up teasing his old friend. They laughed at the joke, but it was time to move on. Sonic went to check up on Amy and the reception party. He laughed and danced silly with her to the music. Tails checked off the reception and he couldn't help but laugh at the two. He went to check on Cream and her Chao choir and even though one was off key a little, he felt that it was perfect. Then he and Skyla went to check on her dress. Skyla put the white and gold dress on and she looked beautiful. Like a queen almost. Sonic was in awe of her beauty, she turned to him blushing. He smiled and kissed her softly and complemented her on how beautiful she looked. Tails checked that off the list, which was the last item.

The next day was the wedding. Sonic and Tails stood side by side at the altar. Sonic had on a white suit with a blue sash, black pants and black shoes. Tails straightened the sash and Sonic chuckled. The sound of the Chaos let everyone know that the princess was coming. The door opened and there stood Princess Skyla, she walked down the aisle with a blush as she looked at Sonic, who couldn't stop smiling. She reached the altar and stood beside her true love.

Queen Cantis then started the ceremony as everyone sat down in their seats. "Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered her to witness the union of Princess Skyla and the real Sonic the hedgehog. The strength of their commitment is clear and their love undeniable. May we have the rings?" Tails then held a pillow with two gold rings on it. He handed them to Sonic and Skyla and they turned to face each other. They each placed the rings on their fingers, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sonic then pulled Skyla in for a kiss. The crowd cheered loudly and with great joy. The royal couple walked to the balcony where all of the crystal kingdom could see them.

Queen Cantis walked to Tails and smiled, "This is your victory just as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Skyla back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." Tails smiled at the Queen and then turned to watch his friend. Sonic and Skyla kissed again. "Blaze, that's your cue."

"Oh right." She then made a heart of fire go around Sonic and Skyla. The fire burned bright, but not as bright as their love. "Best wedding ever." The crowd cheered happily and even louder than before.

As the night went on the reception party was long. The princess and new prince danced together in a slow song. Amy was smiling, but then Tails nudged her. She jumped up and ran to the DJ table. She put on some lively and pop music. "Let's get this party started!" She threw a microphone to Tails. He caught it in his hand as the music started. Dancing picked up and Skyla and Sonic began to dance freely.

"Love is in bloom a beautiful bride, a handsome groom. Two hearts becoming one, a bond that cannot be undone because, love is in bloom. A beautiful bride, a handsome groom I said love is in bloom. You're starting a life and making room For us." Tails placed down the microphone and followed Sonic and Skyla to their carriage to take them to their honey moon. Sonic opened the door and let Skyla in as Tails ran to them.

"Tails! None of this wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you." He smiled and then put his hand behind his head, "I've never said this before but, I love you…brother." Tails smiled and the two hugged.

"Love you too, big brother best friend forever." The two pulled apart and he helped Sonic into the carriage. He closed the door and walked away. Sonic looked to his wife and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Princess Skyla threw her bouquet of flowers into the crowd. The women had gathered behind the carriage but then Amy jumped in and grabbed it.

"It's mine!" She pushed the others out of the way as she caught it. The others glared at her and she laughed nervously. The six friends gathered together and watched as the carriage started down the road and to their new life.

"Now this was a great wedding." Tails smiled happily as the other friends then hugged him. They all laughed and enjoyed each other's company. They walked away and back to their rooms, "Hey Knuckles, make us some brownies?"

"No problem!" The group walked back to their rooms as fireworks went off in the sky. This truly was the best wedding ever.


End file.
